


Blood And Bone

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, now with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: “No! No! Don’t close your eyes!” Chat screamed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 23
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

“No! No! Don’t close your eyes!” Chat screamed. There was too much blood and broken bones. His Princess, now broken. Ladybug wasn’t here. Why wasn’t she here?

Earlier that day, Lila had accused Marinette of bullying her, using fake texts and injuries as excuses. It had swayed the class.

Alya had been akumatized and had been gunning for Marinette in order to get her confession. Marinette wouldn’t confess to something she hadn’t done.

He’d only left for a second so he could transform…Long enough to see Marinette thrown down a flight of stairs.

He hadn’t been able to catch her in time and…Now...

Her eyes were closing, “Goodbye Chaton, you’re going to need to find someone new to be Ladybug…” she whispered.

Marinette was His Lady. He would be happy to the point of happy tears if it wasn’t coming out like this.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered as her eyes shut.


	2. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not dead. She’s not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive anon! I had also wanted the happier ending so here it is.

Her eyes shut and she went limp.

_ Not dead. She’s not dead. _

Adrien refused to accept otherwise.

It wasn’t possible. Marinette wasn’t dead. Marinette with her bright smile, cheerfulness, clumsiness and kindness. Ladybug with her courage, compassion, and tenacity to save Paris from evil. She couldn’t be dead.

He took the earrings from her ears. Took his ring off, put it in his pocket and put on the earrings.

“We can still save her,” Ladybug’s kwami said.

Alya had left after wounding Marinette. Wounding not killing because his Princess Lady was  _ not dead. _

Alya may be an akuma and therefore a victim but it was hard to remember that with the ice that was his heart. He wanted to destroy everyone and everything so that they hurt like he was hurting.

He transformed. He took Alya down ruthlessly. More aggressively than he would have normally. The lucky charm had been similar to the baton he used as Chat Noir.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” he shouted as he threw the baton up in the air. Ladybugs flew around fixing Alya’s damage, after Marinette she’d hurt others and destroyed buildings…. 

So Hawkmoth wouldn’t know that it was Marinette that was Ladybug. 

He sped to where he’d left Marinette. His Lady.  _ Who was not dead. _

If this hadn’t worked. If she was gone… Adrien didn’t know what he would do.

She was still laying down, her eyes just blinking open.

“Kitty,” she said despite seeing him in her normal role.

“Spots off,” he called as he pulled her into a hug and sobbed against her neck.

She wasn’t dead. She was fine.

“Oh Chaton, Oh Adrien,” she whispered as she pet his hair.

“I’m okay…”

“We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to continue it to have a happy ending but my best friend insisted on soul crushing angst. I may write a sequel.


End file.
